


Letter to Hermione

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Song fic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Song: David Bowie's Letter to Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

How are you? How's Patrick?

We're all well here. Dad's back to Muggle things now Voldemort is gone. Percy said you looked well at gallery opening on Thursday. I'm glad Patrick can make you happy.

I dreamt that you came back to us last week. I woke up crying. But I can't even hate you for that.

Please tell him, you'll feel better when you do. It can't be good to hide half of yourself.

And maybe then I could see you again?

I love you. In an 'always have, always will' kind of way.

Be happy,

Ron.


End file.
